1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recessed detector assembly for detecting fire, smoke, carbon monoxide, and other airborne substances, the assembly being equipped to vent or evacuate the substances from the assembly. The invention also relates to a method for detecting smoke and other airborne substances and venting or evacuating the substances from the detector assembly.
2. Description of Background Art
Recessed devices for installing existing smoke detectors are known. See for example, Recessed Smoke Detector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,418, and Recessed Smoke Detector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,455.
However, there is no known recessed detector apparatus equipped to detect multiple abnormal conditions, such as fire, smoke, carbon monoxide, and other airborne substances.
Nor are these conventional recessed detectors capable of venting or evacuating smoke or other airborne substances from the apparatus. This presents a further problem, since when recessed detectors have no venting or evacuation capability, they will not work effectively when recessed into a ceiling or a wall. Venting or evacuation of smoke and other airborne substances is essential for resetting and clearing the detector for reuse.
Further, recessed housings for conventional smoke detectors have clips and other means for installation. This makes them difficult to install in wiring boxes typically used in new construction of homes and commercial buildings.